Goodbye To A Headmaster
by TartanLioness
Summary: Albus has made a decision that will change Hogwarts forever. No death... a bit ADMM... R&R please!


Title: Goodbye To A Headmaster

Author: Tartan Lioness

Classification: General

Set: some point after the Trio and Ginny graduate

Summary: Albus has decided to step back as Headmaster of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. I have no money so please don't sue me!

A/N: This is dedicated to Hans Jørgen Færk, the former principle of my school, who retired on April 1st… He is a great man who has taught all of the students a lot. We will always remember him. Thank you to Lily, my beta! Love you!

The leaving Feast.The last one for Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He let his gaze rest at each of the four tables. His students. His charges. His children. 50 years as Headmaster, 60 as a professor. And now he was leaving.

He turned his head to his Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall and smiled warmly. She was to be the next Headmistress of Hogwarts. She smiled back at her husband of many years and he winked at her, eyes twinkling, as she stood. The Great Hall went quiet immediately. The students looked at their professor curiously. Usually it was their Headmaster who would stand at the end of the year and give them a speech.

"Dear students," Minerva began, her voice filling the Great Hall. "Another year has passed. Tomorrow you will leave and when you come back we shall still be here to teach you, to tutor you, to help you. But one will not. Our wonderful Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has decided that he does not want to stay in the position as Headmaster of Hogwarts." Several students gasped at this and turned their attention to Albus who sat, eyes fixed on Minerva. "He has been here for many years and has decided to quiet while he was still healthy and happy. I know that you will surely miss him greatly. Thank you." Minerva sat back down and Albus squeezed her hand before he stood too.

"Thank you, Minerva. Yes, I have decided that it is time to take my leave. Therefore this will be my last speech to you. First of all I would like to announce that your very own Professor Minerva McGonagall will be the new Headmistress of this wonderful school." Albus paused and let the students cheer for Minerva. "Second of all there is one thing that is very important to me. Call it a last wish before I leave. You must respect life. Your own, and the others'. Respect life. Or, for the younger ones of you, take care of each other. Don't judge, don't bully each other, respect each other. That is all I need you to do. And then I can leave you with peace in my mind… Know that you," he nodded to the students, then turned to the teachers on each side of him. "And you," he nodded again, to each side. "Have been my life for the past fifty years. I am happy to have had the pleasure to know all of you. You have made my years here worth everything and I would not have missed it for the world.

You have made me very proud. In bad times you stood together, you helped each other and respected each other. I cannot ask for more." He smiled at them. He could see the tears brimming in the eyes of the older students, those who had known him the longest, especially the girls.

"Thank you to all of you, students and staff. You have made my life happy. And as I leave I will look back and remember all the years here. And trust me," he said with a twinkle in his eyes that was noticable from even the furthest end of the Great Hall, "I will always remember the pranks you have pulled over the years, the laughs you have given me. Thank you once again for many great years. Respect life, your own and each others'." He sat down, and the room stayed silent. A student, from Ravenclaw he noticed, began clapping his hands. Then another student. Then one more. And another. And another. And another. The clapping students began to rise and soon none of them were sitting as they cheered for their Headmaster. A tear rolled down his cheek at the touching moment. Minerva smiled softly at him and took his hand under the table.

"They love you," she whispered. "And so do I."

"I love them and you too, Minerva."

"We know, Albus, we know."

0000000

The next morning the students were to leave. Many seventh years, sixth years, fifth years and fourth years came to shake his hand and thank him for the past years. The third and second years were a bit more shy but they too came to say goodbye. The best part for Albus was when a shy little first year Gryffindor came to stand in front of him. For a second she just looked at him with big brown eyes, then she threw her arms around him. Smiling softly he hugged the young girl before she, blushing, let go of him and joined her friends in the train. Albus stood for a long time and looked after the train wistfully. This was the last time he'd do that as Headmaster of Hogwarts. But he didn't regret his decision. He didn't turn around until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Minerva."

"Albus… come on… let's go… they're gone now. They will always remember you, love."

THE END!

A/N: I hope you liked it… Please review and tell me if you do… or don't… or whatever…. Just please REVIEW!


End file.
